When you wish upon a star -TARDIS-
by Snow.is.on.fire
Summary: Posting on here, but writing on wattpad... Don't be alarmed... {What if you wished hard enough on a star and your favorite character from your Favorite program appeared... What if that star, was actually the TARDIS...
1. When the story begins

I yawned looking out of the house window. It was old, almost ancient. It was night time, the stars had risin over and the sun was well hidden by the moon.

I looked around my room, the walls were lined with posters of my favorite programs. The faces of so many, and so much blinking out at me. I walked over to my old desktop. it was a huge box sort of thing. I didnt understand why my mom had gotten it for me for my 15th birthday amost 4 years ago. On the back of my door was a mirror, though it was hidden behind a curtain i had put over it, so i didnt need to see myself. If i looked at myself, i would stare into my pale blue eyes, thinking of all the disasters they had seen. Not to imply that it mattered. _Sort_ of. I ran a finger through my long brown hair that was draped over my shoulders. Pulling the white curtain off of the mirror I stared at myself and frowned. I was wearing a doctor who TARDIS shirt, and my pants were black tights with high roots socks on.

I looked up higher on the mirror so I wasnt able to scan through my clothing choices, instead I was only able to look at my face. I flinched. I reminded myself of _her. You know _those _people who are the one's you need to forget. _The horrible bit about my situation was whenever i looked at myself, my cheekbones, my eyes, my whole face, I reminded myself of what i was suppost to forget.

Lets hope I could forget while I was writing. I loved to write. My name was Ivory. _Ivory stewart. _And this is my story.

I sat down by my elderly computer and I began typing. _"When you wish upon a star" _Was the first words i wrote. "When you wish upon a star" I whispered, staring at the page. "I wish the doctor was real, and that i was his companion." My door creaked and I made the page small quickly. I didnt want my family reading my fanfiction, they would make me go out and do stuff. I wasn't ready. I stared at my screen saver feeling awkward, it was matt smith as the doctor and he was gorgeous.

I bit my lip and looked up as my mom walked in. She stared at me for a moment "What were you doing?" She asked and stepped in further and standing by my side. "_Why _Does it matter?" I responded staring at my computer screen not daring to look at her in the eye. She would know when I was hiding something. I couldnt look at her. "Ok... Just know that we are here for you, if you need us." She didnt look away, though she slowly took steps out. "When your ready, dinner is done." She muttered and slammed the door behind her.

I waited listening for her steps to go away, but they didnt. I waited and finally heard her go. I let out a sigh and opened the fanfiction page again. "I wish the doctor was real, and that i was his companion." I repeated and continued writing.

I didnt realize that I had fallen asleep until my mom walked in and woke me. I jumped up and stared at her then at my computer, quickly closing the tab though she was watching, making it pointless. "You write." she whispered and looked at me. I felt warm seeping to my cheeks when i realized what i had just written. In the chapter i was writing, the doctor had just kissed the character i had made after myself. "You read it..." I whispered and looked up at her. She nodded. "Uh..." _Crap. _

I darted out of my room and down the carpeted stairs only to stop myself from stumbling down the rest of them. I looked up my eyes wide and darted out the door, grabbing my coat and boots before i ran out.

I wasnt sure why i had run. Maybe i was scared. But what would i have been scared of? _Of her sending me somewhere, to do something. to reconstruct my life._ I knew that was the answer, but i didnt want to reconstruct my life. It wouldnt be the same. Not since _her. She _had ruined my life. _She _made me: 'The girl who ran away.' I grinned at the thought, still running down the street. I pushed past a group of people around my age and they stared after me confused. I sat down at a dark corner of a street and started crying into my hands and kept thinking. 'Help me doctor, I need you now!'

A strange whirring sound started and i blinked my eyes clear of tears. Looking around I saw it. "W-what.." i whispered and looked up at the materializing police box. Taking a step back i hid behind a bush and watched.

The police box door swung open and a familiar face popped out. My heart skipped a beat. _'oh... he is real..' _His face was red with sadness, and i wasnt sure why, but i decided that i should come out, and not hide from my idol. I stepped out my eyes wide and zipped my shirt up so that he wouldnt see the TARDIS shirt. I closed my eyes and bit a portion of my lip and took a step toward him. He stared at me a moment then pulled out his sonic scanning me. "You were crying.." He whispered and stared at me.

"Why were you crying?" His face was an inch away from mine and i pushed him away. "Why do you care, and you literally just appeared in a box infront of me!? Who are YOU!?" I asked and stared at him. "You know who i am" He whispered. "You called me here."

My eyes widened and i hugged him tightly. "Uh..." He whispered his arms hanging above my head and his eyes narrowed on me. "I am the doctor." He said again and scratched his head with his hand.

I stepped back frustration clouding my gaze. "Wait, how are you here?" I asked tilting my head. The doctor thought a moment then said. "Well you saw my TARDIS, didnt you?" I looked over at the TARDIS and frowned. "Wait, but i mean, HERE, not like, in britain, but right here, right now?"

He looked at me curiously. "You know something i dont know. And i dont like not knowing. So tell me." He stared into my eyes his eyes narrowed. "Its just.. your famous, on the tele... You have a program." I whispered looking at him. He stood up and put a hand on his hip and one on his forehead. "What?!" He whispered then put his hands on my shoulders. "What?" His face was slowly turning from flattered to serious. "How famous..." I looked away. "Famous enough that i was writing a fanfiction about you a minute ago." I whispered. He clasped a hand over his mouth then started to walk to and fro. "What i-" He said then stated walking again. "Sorry, hard to pull my mind around." He said.

He then looked at me. "Wait. Im all alone, and you summoned me. Want to come with me to the TARDIS? We can travel through all of time and space. But you probably know that..." He said scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. "What if i said no?" I asked cheekily. "Why would you say that? You called me here- oh..." He said and put his hands on his hips. "but you didnt say no. And you obviously are interested since A) You summoned me, and B) You are wearing a TARDIS shirt." I looked at my coat and frowned "How did you know that?" He blushed a little. "I sort of have... I added xray vision to the TARDIS' Camera." He said and looked away. I blushed madly and wrapped my arms around my chest. "You didnt..." His eyes widened. "Nonononononoooo! I didnt!" He said his face turning utterly red. "Good. Now dont get any funny ideas." I walked over to the TARDIS and pushed it open. I let out a soft fangirl screech and walked in. "Oh! its better then I could have _EVER _Imagined!" I trotted over to the controls and bit my lip. "Isnt she beautiful!" a voice behind me said and I looked back at the doctor.

"So where are we going to go?" I asked, my mind racing with possibilitys. "Where do _you _want to go?" He asked. "Oh, you dont know how long i have waited to hear those words!" I said and looked around the TARDIS. "Well where to miss- Wait what is your name?" He asked. "Oh i uh. I am _ivory. Ivory stewart,_ great to be in your presence, bowtie." He grabbed at his neck and i held out the bowtie grinning. "Maybe i like to keep memories." I said and walked over to him, handing him the tie. "Here you go, sonic."

"Is that my name now? Sonic?" He asked and reached for his pocket. I held out the sonic screwdriver. "Maybe i wanted you to come back." I said and handed him the sonic looking away. "Maybe i would have anyways." He added and stared at me. _"Maybe..." _

**-WHY DOES THIS LOOK SO SMALL ON HERE o-o... Anyways Follow, favorite, like or comment or whatever and get a Tardis plushy... TNT, Snow is on fire.- **


	2. The Flirtatious crape Doctors Pov

Would i have come back for her? _Probably.. But its strange, she knows so much about me. I can tell. The way she looks at me. Its admiration, and something more, but i cant pinpoint what it is._

I started the TARDIS' engines and leaned looking at her. She could see that something was on my mind, but she hadnt asked. That was a good thing about her, _Ivory stewart. _"So Ivory, where do you want to go?" I asked and stared at her.

She grinned, then blushed. Confused i asked. "What?" Her eyes widened and she looked away. Was that, Embaressment? Or was she actually thinking of something then felt awkward about thinking about it... _What was she thinking about? _

"Ivory.. what? Where?" I asked and confusion clouded my gaze. "W-well, i was just." She stammered. "Spit it out! We might have eternity, but not really!" She nodded and whispered something unadable. "_What?" _I asked and she bit her lip, flirtatiously. "Well i was thinking. We could. uh. Go to paris, and eat a crape..." She crossed her fingers behind her back and her eyes flashed aware of my staring. "Fine, we will go to paris.." I whispered and skipped over to her. "And indeed, we will eat crapes!" I ran over to the console and started the TARDIS.

The TARDIS stopped, wiggling madley. "Doctor, whats happening?" She whispered. and grabbed onto the bar for support. _I dont know. _"Lets find out!" I laughed and ran to the door opening it quickly almost falling out and staring out at what i saw. "What doctor? What is it?!" She gasped as the TARDIS threw her to a side, as it all wiggled and i looked back closing the door slowly. "I dont want to tell you we've made a wrong turn... but Ivory... We've made a wrong turn."

She gaped and stumbled over "What do you _Mean, we've made a wrong turn?" _She asked her eyes narrowed. "I mean what i said, we've made a horribly wrong turn." She peered around me, pushed the door open and was flung out by a strong wind. We were on the _Eiffel tower._

Her scream peirced my ears and before i could tell what was happening, I was holding onto the handel of the tardis with one hand, and her with the other. "_DOCTOR!" _She screamed, her voice echoing in my mind. She had so much _Faith, _So much _hope _in me already, and i had only met her a moment ago.

My stomach churned with apprehension. "Ivory, im going to swing you into the TARDIS." I called down to her. "I want you to pull the door shut, because i am holding onto it, okay?" I finished and stared at her, my face scrunching up. "Yeah, got it." She whispered and screamed again as her hand slipped and she grabbed my hand with her other hand. I flung her into the TARDIS, the effort making my hands slippery. "Ivory..." I whispered and stared at her. "Ivory pull me in, i cant hold on." I was making an effort not to change the way she idolized me in one crashing minute.

She tugged on my arm, but her arms werent strong enough. "Doctor. Grab onto the towers tip!" She screamed down to me, her voice hysterical. I looked down and then back at the door. "I'll try!" I said and frowned. I streched my free arm out and grabbed for the tower tip, my arm to small. "I cant-" My hand had slipped and i was in the air before i could do anything about it. "GERONIMO" I called and grabbed for the tower, catching myself in a split second.

Ivory screamed again and she dropped the telephone line down, which was just long enough for me to grab hold of. "Have you got it?" She called and stared down, her eyes wide and red with tears. "Definatly." I muttered, and she pulled me up. She had made it like a pully, by tieing it around one of the bars of the TARDIS, so she could use her strenght to pull me up.

Once i reached the top i stared at her and shut the door, my stomach was gone, from the feeling of falling. "Thank you." I whispered and she stood a moment. "Doctor." She whispered finally, after a minute that felt like an hour. "Yes?" I looked up my eyes narrowed. "Are we still on for those crapes?" She sideways grinned and tilted her head.

"Most definatly." I nodded respectfully, pulling a few triggers and landing the TARDIS on the ground. guilt knawed at my stomach for not doing more to thank her I let her take my hand as we walked out onto the streets of paris. "To the crape place?" She asked looking up at me with admiring eyes. "To the crape place." I nodded and we skipped in, laughing like children.

Once seated, she ordered a crape. Hers was a fruits crape and the waiter asked me what i would like. "Sir, your order?" He asked and stared a moment. "Do you have any fish fingers?" I asked grinning like a madman. "Do you see any fish fingers on our menu?" He asked, his eyes narrowed. "Well i was hoping you would make an exception." I said standing up, pulling out my psycic paper and flashing it at him, thinking of a health inspector, so he would see it. "Oh my! Sir, i am so sorry, let me just go and bring me your fish fingers!" I thought a moment. "And some custard would do nicely too."

He sighed and darted off, happy to be out of my presence, i believed. I smiled hugely as the bowl of custard was dropped at our table and the fish fingers right behind it. "So you really do like fish fingers and custard?" Ivory asked and took a bite of her crape. "I _Definatly _like fish fingers and custard." I agreed.

"I was woundering." She whispered softly. "If you're real, does that mean, Weeping angels and Darleks are real?" She had said Dalek with an R and it annoyed me very easily that someone would mispronounce something so real and important. To even guess that they werent real for a moment. It boggled my mind. "Its _Dalek_, and yes. They are." I looked away waiting for the next blow to come, which i expected it would, but not so soon. "Does that mean, Amy, and rory, Clara and riversong, and R- Never mind." She wispered seeing my flinch. I looked at her and grabbed her hands staring into her eyes. "Never have they been more real." I said and realized how fast my heart was beating from holding her hands, as if elecric shocks were buzzing through her, and were zapping me everymoment that i held onto her. I let go and grabbed my sonic scanning my hands then looked back at her.

"What?" She whispered and looked down at her hands as if she had done something wrong. _Thats the thing. I dont know. _"Nothing..." My voice trailed away before i could cough and focus the conversation again. "Ok, so what is this show about?" I asked and stared at her.

"Its about so much..." She whispered and looked down at her lap. "So many people have tried, and i feel like i would sound crazy. even if it really did happen. If it really did all happen... Then i will feel like a stalker, and if it didnt, i will feel betrayed" She said not looking at me. "Silence isnt always the answer." I responded before grabbing a fishfinger and dipping it into the custard, eating it quietly.

"Sometimes, it is the key though." She added and stood up. "what are you doing now?" I asked confusion written on my face. "Well, _Doctor, _you saved me. And every knight in shining armour deserves something in return." She said and blushed looking away. "What does that mean?" I said getting up, my ears ringing and i stepped back. She frowned. "Its nothing bad, i mean... I dont think its bad..." I stared at her and then a moment later a flash of light lit up infront of me and i put my hands up. _"What now?!" _I asked no one, but was stunned by who the flash of light was. The man turned around and grinned at Ivory. "Jack harkness." He said and let his hand out. Her cheeks immediatly flushed and she shook his hand. "Would you quit it!" I said and stomped over. He turned around quickly. "So your the new doctor, eh?" He asked and squeezed my face and then let go. "Ow!" I said and took a step back. "Nice to see you captain jack." I said softly and took a step towards ivory, as if i was the barricade blocking jack from her. "So i see you have a new companion." He said scanning Ivory, up and down. "Would you quit it?!" I demanded again and shifted my feet awkwardly. "Is she your companion yet?" He asked and stared at me. "No, yes, uh... Ivory?" I said and looked at her. "I am his companion, you must be jack harkness, pleasure. But why are you here, you must have some more important thing to do then speak with us." Her voice seemed mature, even more then it was a moment ago.

Jack looked taken aback before he pulled himself together. "Well, i was going to ask to stay with the doctor... But i believe that he may be... _Busy..." _He winked at Ivory and once again bright red lit up her cheeks. "I am not busy." I said understanding what he had implied. "And once again Quuiiitt it!" I said quit for way to long but shrugged it off.

"We will just need to find you a room, as we need to do for Ivory. Alright? Alright!" I said and stomped off to the TARDIS leaving Ivory and Jack to follow behind me, though slower because i wanted to get off the topic. They didnt come in right away and when i walked out they were hugging. _"What? I leave for 10 seconds! Come _On!" I said and pulled their arms dragging them into the tardis before shutting the door and searching around for a room for ivory, and a FAR off one for Jack. I didnt like that they got along so easily, if they did, and i DEFINATLY didnt like that they hugged.

**-Follow like comment whatever, for a jack plushy, cause doesn't everyone like a characters whose own name is his pick up line? TNT,**

**Snow is a puffball-**


	3. The doctor tickle attack Ivorys Pov

**Ivorys P.O.V**

I looked around the small room, it was bigger then my room at home, but smaller then i had hoped, since the TARDIS was bigger on the inside and all of that. I sighed and flopped down onto the bed that was in my new room. It creaked under me but it was soft comparing to what i could have been stuck with. I turned around so i was on my stomach and looking down at the covers. They were written in some form of gallefreyan writing, that only the doctor would be able to read now that gallefrey was... Well lets not think about what it was.

I looked up and noticed a wardrobe in the corner of the room, one that i hadnt noticed before, but was sure it was supposed to be there. I walked over to it curiously and opened it. "Woah..." I whispered and stared at the inside of the wardrobe. It had all the technology of the timelords. _Bigger on the inside. _I stared at it astonished that so many clothes could be in one room. "Hey doctor." I called basically talking but a bit louder. His head popped in. _"What?" _He said and noticed that I was standing in the wardrobe.

"Oh, do you like it? I mean we will obviously need to get more clothes, but that is always needed for new companions... You said you were my companion, and my companions deserve the best." He kept on rambling on, until i looked over at him and put a finger to his lips. "Shh." I said softly and looked back at the wardrobe. He made a few "Blah" Noises rubbing his hands on his lips, trying to get my 'cooties' off of him.

"Doctor, you are such a child, you know that!" I said and looked back at him. He was frozen, shocked. "Well it takes one to know one!" He said and rubbed his, now wet hands on my hair. "Eww! Gross get it off!" I screamed and darted out of the room laughing. I stopped at the door and looked back in, the doctor was staring at the wardrobe all humor, lost to his face.

"What? Whats wrong?" I whispered and stumbled back over clumsily. "No.. N-nothing." He stammered and bit his lip nervously. "I just saw some clothing, that would look _stunning _on you!" He said jokingly. I looked down at my small frame and narrowed my eyes. "You sure about that, rango?" I asked and looked into the wardrobe again. "No i just needed you close enough to tickle you!" He laughed and started tickling me. "AHH!" I screamed and fell to the ground bursting with laughter. "Stop! I surrender!" I screamed and pushed as his chest weakly because of all the energy it took to laugh this much at once. I looked up at the door and pushed the doctor off quickly as i saw jack standing there.

"He started it!" I yelled and pointed at the doctor and jacks eyes widened. "Doctor, didnt you have something _Better _to do, then tickle The innocent Ivory?" He asked winking at The doctor. "Uh, right. Sorry Ivory. Important timelord, worky turkey stuff." He said and skidded out of the room. Jack watched him go, then stared at me, focusing. "W-what?" I whispered and pulled my legs to my chest protectivly. If the doctor wasnt here to barricade me, i needed to barricade myself. I knew what jack could do to girls. I couldnt get caught up in that. "What was that?" He asked and walked over, his feet quieter then the wind.

"He was uh, showing me clothes-" I pointed at the open wardrobe. "Then we got into a _Tickle attack..." _I looked into his eyes, my own eyes narrowed. "I knew something was going to happen. Cant keep his hands off all these pretty companions, can he?" Jack grinned then looked away. _"Im pretty?" _I asked softly and stared at the floor. "Well yeah, i guess. You have beautiful eyes, and stuff..." He whispered and I stood up. "You really should go." I said pushing him to the door. "I need to sleep." And with that i slammed the door in his face. Leaning against the door, i breathed in deeply. "Josh darnit.. Why cant he stop flirting." I groaned and stumbled over to the bed.

Three knocks sounded at the door and I stared at it. "Who?" I asked and sat up on the bed. "Thats what they always ask me. Doctor who?" He sighed and knocked again. "Can i come in? It isnt nice to just bardge in, so please..." I opened the door a creak and peered through it. "How can i help you?" I asked and he smiled softly. "Well, I wish to say sorry for tickle attacking you." He responded then looked at the door. "But thats kind of impossible with a door in the way." I opened the door widely and let him in, closing the door so jack wouldnt come in. "Ok, go on then." I said and noticed he was sitting on the floor, when the bed was an avalible seat.

"Doctor, just sit on the bed. I really dont care." I said and he got up awkwardly, sitting down on the bed. "Ok, Ivory. well I am so sorry that i started a tickle attack and didnt finish it!" He smiled and jumped up tickling me again. I screeched and flopped over. "Nooo! My Weaakkkness! Let me GOOO!" I laughed and kicked at him. "Stop!" I laughed and darted to the wardrobe. I jumped in and looked around, picking up a fez that was on the ground of it. "Stop it! Or the Fez gets it!" I said sternly and he gasped. "Noo!" He said stopping following me and staring. "You wouldnt dare!" I put another hand on it. "Try me."

He jumped forward and grabbed the fez. "Are we good? Can we stop?" I asked and walked out of the wardrobe. "Y-yeah we are fine." He said and put the fez on. "Does it look good?" I examined it a moment then nodded. "It is indeed." I took it off his head and put it on mine. "But i think it would look better on a female." He scowled and walked out with me at his heels. "Ok, Rango. I am going to really go to bed, see ya in the morning." I said and stared at him. He turned around and took a step toward me. "Good night hug?" He asked childishly. "Definatly." I responded and hugged him tightly. "Good night."

"Good night." He responded. "See you in the morning."

I closed the door behind me and flopped back onto the bed. _This is real. I cant believe this is real. _I sat up quickly hearing a creak at the door. _Maybe to real. _"Hello?" I asked and got up. The doctor walked in. "Sorry, i just had to ask. _Why _Were you and jack hugging?"

I laughed and sat back on my bed. "Seriously! You made me wait to go to sleep because of wanting to know why me and _Jack harkness _Were hugging..." I said laughing. At the sound of his name, jack walked in. "And now we are all having a slumber party!" I said sighing and laying down onto my bed with both of them watching me. "Actually. That isnt a bad idea!" The doctor mentioned, then looked at jack. "Well i hope it isnt."

I sighed and grabbed the blankets off of my bed. "Ok lets go." The doctor grabbed a pillow and jack darted out, heading for his room to grab his sleeping 'stuff.' "So where are we going to be sleeping?" I asked and held the blankets against my chest, wrapped around my arms. "We are going to be all sleeping in the main room." Jack said as he walked back in. "Did you ever have sleepovers with rose?" I asked before i realized my mistake and clasping a hand over my mouth.

The doctor flinched and jack stared wide eyed. "Oh, this just got strange." He said and put his stuff down. "Ok, lets sleep." The doctor whispered and put my pillow down rushing off to grab his stuff and coming back. "Ok. Sleep. Everyone." I said and laid down falling to sleep. Only to be woken realizing that the doctor and jack were giggling about something. "SHH!" I said and they both quieted. "Sleep!" Eventually everyone fell into a deep sleep, _This is my first sleep in the TARDIS, _and _I have Captain jack harkness and the doctor to my sides. _"Good night" I whispered, dosing off.

**-3 Chapters. One night. Battery almost dead. Good night. Good bye for now. Tnt, **

**Snow is on fire- **


	4. The nothings Ivorys Pov

**Ivorys P.o.v.**

I jumped up, coughing loudly. Captain jack and The doctor were knocked out, and the air was heavy with something that i couldnt breathe easily. My head was reeling and I stumbled into the console. I looked around and screamed as something that seemed like a shadow came out of a back room. It came closer and i jumped up pushing myself onto the console. "DOCTOR!" I called my mind fizzy, and i fell off of the console. The shadow loomed over me and I let out a terrified squeak before it knocked me out.

I woke when a terrified scream came from somewhere close by. I looked up and around. I was in some sort of a test chamber. To the chamber next to me was The doctor, and to my other side was Jack harkness. The room was bright, and the walls were textured with some sort of triangle pattern. There seemed to be windows on the roof, but all i could see when i looked were paintings. "Help-" I was cut off by a hand that slid around my mouth. I looked at the hand starting to panic when i realized that it wasnt the shadow. It seemed to be human.

I struggled free and fell over staring at the person who had put their hand on my face. I stifled a scream and clasped a hand over my mouth. He was stitched and red, blood coating parts of his face. I bit my lip to hold from screaming and looked away staring at the doctor who was looking helplessly at me. I stumbled over to the side he was on and put my hands on the bars that outlined the cage. "Doctor, What are we doing? What is going on. _Explain!" _I said loudly and he put his hands on the bars too. "Ivory, just calm down, i'm working on it." He said narrowing his eyes at the guards who were guarding his cell. I hadnt seen them there before.

"Doctor, whenever you say that, you are really saying, _I dont know what to do, so let me be cool and pretend i have something in mind." _I said angrily and grabbed his hands through the bars, feeling a familiar race of elecricity at the touch, just like when he had held my hands, just the other day. "And when i say that, dont i always come up with something!?" He asked, not moving his hands, or any part of him actually...

"Doctor, do you?" I asked suddenly feeling very edgy. He blinked a few times before standing up and pacing back and forth. "Not the point, the point is, who are they." He pointed at the guards and walked up to them, though he couldnt be exactly infront of them because of his cage. "What are we here for!" He said and poked at the one closest to him. Slowly the armour fell off and we realized, it was an empty suit. An empty guard. I gasped and said "Poke the other one!"

I had forgotten that there was someone in here with me but he poked my shoulder. I spun around and slammed my back into the cage wall. "Dont be scared." he said his voice monotone. "I am the test." He said, his voice increasingly getting creepier. "The test what? Rango, am i hearing right?" I said tilting my head a bit to the cage that the doctor was in. Thats when i realized he wasnt in there any more. "DOCTOR!" I said and slammed my fists on the cage, not seeing him anywhere.

He walked back from a hall and his eyes widened. "Oh right, sorry. Companions are quite hard to get used to." He pulled out his sonic and started to scan the cage walls. "Let me just..." His voice trailed off as foot steps were heard approching in the distance. He jumped back into his cage and scanned it quickly, hiding the sonic in his poket. I leaned against the wall and looked at 'the test.' I put a finger to my lip and he nodded turning away and sitting in the back corner of the cage.

"Have you scanned their blood types?" One of the approching footsteps asked and they soon came into view. One was a shadow, and the other was an fully white shape, that took the form of a human only it had no eyes, nose, mouth or anything. "Yes," The shadow replied. "We have a timetraveller, a human, and a timelord." It replied in an even creepier version of the tests voice. "Ooh a human, we've been lacking human activity lately. And a timelord. Oh yes he will do well, We will get millions." The voice of the white shape was raspy and almost femalish.

"What about the time traveller?" The shadow whispered and looked over at jack. "We will sell him too, he may not be of as much use, but he will still do fine." The doctor stood up and put his hands on his hips. "And who, may i ask, are we being sold to?" He pointed his finger at the shadow. "You are being sold to the trade." The shadow responded dryly. Jack stood up and smashed his fist on the cage. "I am very well important." He said. "I work fine." Jack finished. The doctor looked over and whispered "Not that kind of trade." Jacks eyes widened and he whispered. "Nevermind."

"What trade?" I asked and the doctor looked over at me with something of pity. "Some aliens have a trade to recreate a species. This is called the proliferation trade." Stunned and looked at the ground and bit my lip. "Do they surgically do this?" The doctor burst out laughing and looked down. "No, they take parts of your body out and create multiples of it, most of the time killing you." I was stunned. "Oh." i whispered and looked at 'the test' "And this happened to you?" I asked and he nodded. "Sometimes they live." The doctor said and looked back at the shadow. "What are you?" He asked and the white shape stepped forward. "We are the nothings. I am the leader, the blank, and all my minions are called the shadows."

The nothings walked off slowly and i stared at the doctor. "Doctor, can we get out of here?" i asked and looked at the test. _Poor thing... _"Geronimo!" The doctor said and scanned the cage wall before walking through it. It looked like it was still there, but he walked through it. He quickly did the same to my cage, and i walked out feeling very relieved. The test looked at me, with no emotion then walked to the back of the cage. "I will stay." He said and the doctor wirrled around. "No, you will not stay." He said and stared at him. "I will stay.." The test repeated and the doctor sighed. "If its what you want."

The doctor began to scan jacks cage and jack grinned. "Thank you." And he walked into the cage and fell backwards. "Hey i thought you scanned it!" He said loudly rubbing his head. I laughed into my hand and looked at the doctor. "Sorry! Malfuntion!." He scanned again and jack walked through it. We made our way to the main control room, having to hide behind stone figures every once in a while making sure that we werent seen by the nothings.

Slowly we made our way to the main control room, but when we reached there we realized that the whole room was a forest. The doctor sniffed in deeply then darted at the nearest tree. He soniced it and he finally opened a panel. "Fake forest." He whispered and looked at a screen. "Show me the TARDIS." He said and a picture appeared on the screen. "Haha!" Jack walked forward and said. "Bring me the TARDIS." I felt a chill creep up my spine. "Dont you think that was a little to... easy?" I whispered and spun around on my heels.

I jumped back seeing a lizard lady and i hid behind the doctor. "Hello. Doctor." She said staring. "Madame vastra! Brilliant!" He said clapping his hands together. "T-thats ma-adame vastra..." I whispered and peeked out from hiding behind jack now. "Where is jenny then." I asked and madame vastra looked back. "She is coming." She crossed her arms and jenny stumbled in and looked at us all. "Oi! Who is she?" She asked and stumbled over to us, just as the TARDIS materialized beside me. "I-i am _ivory... Ivory stewart." _I said and smiled at her letting out a hand. "You must be jenny. Its a pleasure." I said and she shook my hand. The doctor looked at the TARDIS and then back at the control panel. "We need to blow up the ship." Jack whispered and the doctor looked over at him. "I will give them a warning." He pressed a button and a video message of the Blank came up. "Hello?" She said and stared at the doctor. "Oh the timelord, of course you got out. What do you want?" She said and looke at her fingers, though there was no nails to see. "I am giving you a fair warning." He started. "Stop the trade, or your ship will go boom." He waited a moment then she said. "Then my ship will go boom." And the video call died out. "Well, thats that." I whispered

The doctor pressed another button and a alarm started. "Everyone get in the TARDIS!" He said and opened the door quickly allowing everyone in. "Lets go!" Jenny said and she shut the door and locking it. "Ok GO!" Madame vastra said and the doctor started pulling levers. The wirring sound started again and we took off.

Madame vastra looked down at the bedding that was still scattered all over the floor. "What is that?" Jenny shouldered her and said. "I think its better if we didnt know." The doctors eyes widened and i felt my cheeks blush, though jack didnt seem at all changed. "We just had a sleepover. Thats it." Jack said and walked out of the room.

We landed and let madame vastra and jenny out. "See you later!" I said and the door shut behind me. "Doctor? What time was it... That we were in, they wanted to repopulate humankind, so that means there was no humans left?" I asked and the doctors gaze was faraway, though it was focused on me. "Yes." He said and he turned to the controls. "Lets go." He said and started the TARDIS.

**-Hello there, I actually just realized there is more then 4k+ words on this, before this chapter... so enjoy I guess right? Well tnt,**

**snow is on fire. -**


End file.
